dyercentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Plagiarism
"Oh, I'm always eager to discuss antagonists." Emperor Plagiarism is a MistCLaneous character and primary antagonist to Mist C. Laneous. He is designed around Emperor Palpatine, a villain from the Star Wars franchise. His voice and the music that accompanies his appearance highlight this comparison. Overview Appearance The Emperor is a short, skinny man with short brown hair, pasty white skin, and large wrinkles all over his face. He wears a long dark robe that covers everything except his hands and face. He is usually seen in a dark room that allows him to blend in with his surroundings. Personality Plagiarism is obsessed with antagonists and antagonist activities. He often interjects in Mist's reviews to give his opinion on the film's antagonists. He is also deceptive and immoral, as he once cheated The Meddler in a game of bowling and made Mist sick because he was bored. Biography Emperor Plagiarism had several appearances in many Mist. C Laneous videos before appearing in the Chadwick Jones crossover episode of Guys and Dolls. The Meddler had set up the crossover as revenge for Mist releasing his debut episode first and as an excuse to go bowling with The Emperor. At the end of the episode, Plagiarism announced that he had beat Meddler 300 to 0. Mist immediately figured out that he must have used his force powers to achieve this, prompting a comedic shrug from The Emperor. During Mist's Belated Season 3 Wrap Up, Emperor Plagiarism entered into a phone call with Chadwick Jones. He was checking in with Chadwick to see how Mist was doing, as he intended to send him there during the Emperor's stay at Antago Con. He found out that Mist never arrived at Chadwick's place. Instead, he mixed up travel plans with someone called AdventureBlueDude, who Plagiarism intended to send to Universal Orlando. Plagiarism also found out that AdventureBlueDude was severely assaulted by Barney the Dinosaur upon arrival. Other Appearances Mist~Thunderpants A Chadwick Jones version of Plagiarism appeared in the Thunderpants review. He appeared to praise the arrival of the antagonising bullies, before admitting that society itself is the true antagonist of the movie. After CJ Mist points out that he now sounds a lot more like Emperor Palpatine, he mentions that CJ Plagiarism serves little purpose in the reviews. The Emperor then distracts him by pointing out a fictitious off-broadway production of Avenue Q and makes his escape. Later on, when CJ Mist is struggling for someone to validate his opinion on two stomachs and their relation to farting, he asks CJ Plagiarism if he will help. The Emperor immediately refuses, stating that he is attending karaoke night at the singles club. We later see him at said club, singing along to Nicki Minaj's "Anaconda". Powers and Abilities The Force - In the Star Wars franchise, The Force is a mystical energy present throughout the universe that may or may not be the result of microbes called Midichlorians. It allows certain individuals to utilize various psychic abilities, including mind control, telekinesis, and electrokinesis. Emperor Plagiarism also has these abilities, notably using it to cheat in a game of bowling and to electrocute Luke Skywalker. Category:Characters